


Delectable

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: someone on tumblr asked: Please wrote a story with Peter meeting Tony in one if his dad's meeting for work and the Tony becoming Peter’s daddy ...Thank you





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker :)

“It’ll do you some good, Peter.” May said firmly as she tapped away on her tablet. “You need to know how to win over the competition if you want _any_ hope of running this business with a semblance of success.”

“But they’re so boring,” Peter pouted, “full of dusty old men and statistics.”

“Yeah, well, welcome to the real world.”

Peter huffed, sliding down in the soft leather car seat, folding his arms with a pout for extra effect. May didn’t look up, but chuckled, and Peter rolled his eyes in frustration.

“Who are you meeting with?”

“Tony Stark. Well, Stark Industries. It’s normally Pepper Potts, but apparently she’s on her honeymoon, and these contracts really can’t wait for her to get back.”

Which was how Peter found himself sitting on a chair in the corner of the boardroom, trying to feign interest as May made her presentation to Stark Industries, when really all he could think about was how delicious Tony Stark looked in his suit. Everything about him just oozed power and confidence, and it made Peter want to drop to his knees and _beg_.

“I adore hearing you talk business, miss Parker.” Tony drawled, grin etched onto his face as May raised an unimpressed eyebrow, and Peter felt himself practically salivate. “There’s nothing like a woman who knows what she’s doing in the boardroom.”

“As much as I adore your unending flattery, mister Stark,” May deadpanned, “do we have a feasible deal, here?”

“Of course,” Tony nodded, “if you could send the drafts over to my lawyers, I’ll get them back to you as soon as possible.”

Peter stood with the rest of the room as May and Tony shook hands, and was preparing to leave, until he heard Tony speak again. 

“Is that your nephew?”

“Indeed it is. It does him good to sit in on meetings occasionally, get a feel for how the business works.”

Tony hummed in agreement, and Peter felt himself suddenly weak at the knees as Tony pinned him with an unwavering stare, assessing him like he was a piece of meat. If it were anyone else, Peter would have bristled, pulled himself up and stared right back, but there was something domineering in the older man’s gaze that made him just want to bow his head and obey. 

“You in college, kid?”

“Yes, sir.”

“First year?”

“Second.”

“Business studies?”

“No sir. Biomechanical engineering.”

“Interesting. MIT? Princeton? Yale?”

“MIT, sir.”

“Oh, truly the best of the best, mister Parker.” Tony grinned, and levelled Peter with a playful look. “Perhaps you’d like to hop over to Stark Industries at some point, come and take a look at the R&D floors? With the permission of your scarily efficient aunt, of course.”

“That’s- um- that’s-” An encouraging look in the form of a raised eyebrow and a half smile from May had Peter nodding, making better eye contact with his shoes than with the man in front of him. “That’d be great, mister Stark, thank you.”

“Great! I’ll have my people get in contact with your people. I look forward to seeing you again, Parker.”

With a dazzling grin and a clap on Peter’s shoulder that lingered fractionally longer than it should have done, Tony was gone, followed quickly and silently by his entourage. 

“Well that was interesting.” May mused, making a point of keeping her eyes on her phone screen as they left the boardroom, saving Peter’s blushing face some dignity. “He certainly took a shine to you.”

“I’m sure he’s like that with everyone.”

“Yes, I’m sure he is. Anything you feel like sharing with the class?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re red as a fire truck and didn’t look Stark in the eye the whole time we were in there.”

“He was just intimidating, I guess. He’s a celebrity.”

“You’ve met more celebrities than one can shake a stick at, Peter Parker. You don’t get intimidated.”

“Well, there’s an exception to every rule.”

“Just be safe, Peter.” May sighed finally, a fond smile on her face as she stroked briefly over her nephew’s shoulder. “You know that’s all I want for you.”

A week later saw Peter shuffling into the lobby of Stark Industries to be met by an enthusiastic Tony Stark who smelled like coffee and engine oil, and then shown to what could only amount to an R&D candyland. 

Three months later saw Peter appearing at Stark tower regularly, with his own personal access to the research floors, his own desk and workstation. 

Six months later saw Peter with access to Tony’s personal workshop, which was also incidentally where Tony first kissed him whilst he was elbow deep in the engine of a car, and Peter felt months of untapped frustration and desire leak out of him at the soft press of lips. 

“Tony,” Peter breathed, “oh god, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that.”

“I wanted you the minute I first saw you in that meeting.” Tony whispered against Peter’s lips, hands fisting in the young man’s brown curls. “You’re _delectable_.”

“Please, Tony.” Peter murmured, sliding oil-stained hands under the man’s t-shirt. “I need you, god, I _want_ you.”

“I’m going to fuck you up against this car,” Tony assured, voice gravelly, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name, and then I’m going to fuck you some more.”

“ _Yes_."


End file.
